


Bajo La Tormenta

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manwë. Aquel que era capaz de doblegar los vientos y nubes a su voluntad. El Vala permanecía sumido en sombras desde la destrucción de los Árboles, la muerte de Finwë y la masacre de los Teleri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo La Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo relacionado con El Silmarillion, le pertence a Tolkien. No gano nada por este fic.

Taniquetil permanecía sumida en nubes negras.

De lejos, nadie pensaría que eso fuese un suceso extraño; solo aquellos que la habitaban sabían que es lo que era lo que, o más bien  _ quien _ se encontraba tras las nubes negras.

Manwë. Aquel que era capaz de doblegar los vientos y nubes a su voluntad. El Vala permanecía sumido en sombras desde la destrucción de los Árboles, la muerte de Finwë y la masacre de los Teleri.

Su mente, ya preocupada e intranquila por los elfos que no habían atendido la llamada a Valinor y que se encontraban a cierta merced de los deseos de destrucción de su hermano, ahora tenía más pesares encima. Sabía que Melian mantenía a Elu y su gente tan seguros como le era posible y en esto, se lo agradecía. Al principio no había entendido los deseos de la Maia, de quedarse atrás junto a Elu; no creía que lo entendiese aún y dudaba que pudiese entenderlo en el futuro.

El viento y las aves que antes le traían noticias (por ambas partes buenas como malas), ahora parecían traer nada más que desdichas. Solo Varda era capaz de sacarlo momentáneamente de su mal humor, de su tristeza. Cuando ella se estaba a su lado, ya fuese en silencio o con palabras suaves, tomando su mano y estando ahí para él. Pero apenas una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y casi al instante se desaparecía.

Había pocos motivos para sonreír últimamente.

En Alqualondë aquellos que habían sobrevivido aún lloraban a aquellos que habían sido muertos, en Tirion, los noldor que no habían partido, junto a aquellos que habían regresado con Arafinwë, estaban llenos de pena. La música de los vanyar, aquella que tantas veces lo había llenado de alegría, estaba callada.

Valinor estaba sumido en un silencio poco natural, que solo los animales rompían a su gusto. Después de lo ocurrido, Valinor parecía un cristal, que esperaba el más mínimo movimiento para romperse y explotar en mil pedazos más si eso fuera posible.

Los pájaros volaban a Taniquetil, intentaban por sus propios humildes métodos de levantarle el ánimo; era como si tuviesen una competencia entre ellos, se juntaban y sus voces se alzaban en canciones para él. Cada canción era dulce y hermosa por mérito propio y estaba agradecido. Por que solo en esos momentos de canto, podía cerrar los ojos y olvidarse por un momento de todo aquello que le pesaba en la mente y en lo profundo de su ser.

Solo Námo podía entender completamente cuán atados estaban a la voluntad de Eru. Solo Námo podía entender cuán atados estaban de manos.

Y era aquello que lo que más le dolía, su inhabilidad de hacer nada; la impotencia de querer arreglar aquello que estaba mal sin poder hacerlo. Los elfos lo llamaban Rey, pero, ¿cómo podía serlo si les había fallado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Para el resto de los Valar, él era "El Primero", pero eso no era nada más que un orden en la creación en la mente del creador.

El frío viento del Helcaraxë le traía los sonidos del hielo quebrándose bajo los pies de aquellos que seguían a Nolofinwë, los gritos de aquellos que se hundían en aquellas aguas negras y heladas. Cada vez que alguien gritaba de terror al hundirse, apretaba los dientes y truenos se oían en los alrededores. Las maldiciones enviadas a Curufinwë y sus hijos por haberlos abandonado a su muerte solo lo preocupaban más, lo último que los noldor necesitaban era una masacre entre ellos.

Fëanáro, el espíritu de fuego había hecho honor al nombre dado por su madre el día de su muerte. Manwë había visto su espíritu cruzar el firmamento en rumbo a las salas de Mandos. La noche se había iluminado rojiza, como un rastro de sangre en cielo. Tanto él como Varda se habían preocupado, pensando que era otro acto más de Melkor, hasta recibir un mensajero de Námo; Curufinwë había entrado a sus estancias.

La corona de los noldor en el exilio había cambiado de cabeza. Ahora Nelyafinwë era el Rey, y ¿quién mejor él sabía que tenía un trabajo demasiado arduo adelante? Su padre le había dejado un legado de sangre, traición y un juramento que cumplir; solo podía esperar que Nelyafinwë fuese lo suficientemente sabio para saber qué debía hacer.

Curufinwë estaba más allá de la razón y la gente de Olwë había pagado el precio con creces. No había podido el evitar sentir pena por él. A pesar del dolor y la mancha que había tendido sobre los noldor, él sentía pena por Curufinwë; había crecido sin su madre y se había aferrado a su padre con todo su ser, la muerte de Finwë combinado con las acciones de Melkor y su propio temperamento lo habían empujado a la locura. No había sido capaz de razonar con él, bien sabía que ante los ojos de Curufinwë ellos eran igual que Melkor, y desconfiaba aún más de él; después de todo, ¿acaso no era él hermano de Melkor?

La maldición que se había tendido sobre ellos solo hizo flaquear a pocos. Arafinwë se había opuesto desde el principio a la partida, solo había seguido a sus hermanos e hijos; los vientos le habían traído noticias del silencio entre Arafinwë y Eärwen.

Eso era otra cosa que lo tenía preocupado, Arafinwë y Eärwen no se merecían eso, ese abismo que se había abierto entre ellos gracias a las acciones de hermano, escalado con las acciones de Curufinwë y la partida de sus hijos. No podía imaginarse peor situación por la ambos pudiesen encontrarse. No quería hacerlo.

Él mismo había viajado a Alqualondë, le había parecido lo correcto en darle las pocas palabras de consuelo que podía darle a Olwë y a su gente. El dolor estaba tan presente y el aire estaba manchado con el pesado aroma de sangre, a pesar que los cuerpos de los caídos ya habían sido enterrados. El aroma pesaba sobre el aire, como una de las nieblas que él creaba en ocasiones; pero esta no era una niebla fresca, sino una cargada de pena y sufrimiento.

Varda había atendido con él la coronación de Arafinwë. Era su deber estar ahí y poner la corona sobre la cabeza de Arafinwë; deseándole fuerza, sabiduría y temple para que fuese capaz de reconstruir lo que había sido quebrado. Recordaba bien como los ojos de Arafinwë, ya turbados, se habían llenado de dudas; la corona no era algo que Arafinwë hubiese deseado, menos aún en esas circunstancias tan deplorables.

Había estado de pie junto a Varda cuando el sol se había alzado por primera vez. El viento había dejado el cielo claro y limpio, para que su luz pudiese iluminar Ëa y fuese una luz que trajera esperanza a los elfos y un aviso a Melkor; que ya no habría oscuridad total en la cual esconderse. Si quería oscuridad, tendría que crearla él mismo. Ya que cuando el sol se ocultase, la luna se alzaría y las estrellas de Varda darían luz. Los elfos no volverían a estar totalmente a oscuras. No podía hacer más que eso, pero tendría que conformarse. Su padre tenía sus planes, y mientras que él no los sabía completamente, confiaba que en los momentos adecuados, sabría qué hacer.

Los vientos de nuevo trajeron el aroma a batalla, pero esta vez, sus aves le trajeron noticias que le sentaron como si un gran peso había caído sobre él. Melkor tenía a Nelyafinwë. Y su ser se llenó de terror por él y por aquellos que estaban bajo su mando. Nelyafinwë era indispensable tanto como Rey, como cabeza de la casa de Curufinwë; sus hermanos eran más del temple del padre, solo Nelyafinwë y Kanafinwë podían tomar las riendas de esa casa. Taniquetil volvió a hundirse en nubes negras de vuelta; cualquiera que lo hubiese visto en ese momento, Manwë estaba seguro que lo hubiesen confundido con una estatua. Permanecía firme e inmóvil bajo nubes de tormenta, sólo el ocasional trueno se dejaba oír.

Pasó tiempo antes que pudiese sentirse un poco más tranquilo (ya que nunca lo estaría completamente), cuando sus aves le trajeron las noticias que Nolofinwë y sus seguidores habían cruzado el Helcaraxë y se alegró. A pesar de las pérdidas, gran parte de aquellos habían sobrevivido.

Pero ahora los noldor estaban divididos. Esa división era terrible, ya que solo los volvía más vulnerables a las acciones de su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, la voz de Findekáno se había alzado en los vientos, llegando a sus oídos. Y escuchó atentamente la canción, y escuchó la débil respuesta que esta obtuvo; entonces escuchó la plegaria de Findekáno. No, Nelyafinwë no debía morir, no aún de eso estaba seguro.

Aún había esperanza para los noldor en exilio; no podía cambiar los hechos, pero si minimizar algunos de los daños. Y llamando a Thorondor, lo envió en auxilio, no para la muerte, sino para la vida.

Manwë sonrió y las nubes de Taniquetil fueron llevadas por los vientos. Y el cielo volvió brillar claro sobre Taniquetil; no sería por siempre, estaba seguro que el futuro le deparaba tormentas, pero por el momento, había decidido aferrarse a la esperanza.

La esperanza que aquella antigua amistad entre Nelyafinwë y Findekáno fuese capaz de, si no sanar las heridas, pues estas eran demasiado profundas para eso; de unir a los noldor en contra de un enemigo común. Y que Nelyafinwë fuese capaz de asumir las responsabilidades que tenía encima.

Pero una vez que le llegaron las noticias que Nelyafinwë había cedido la corona a Nolofinwë, Manwë pudo reír libremente, si, Nelyafinwë era más necesario de lo que él mismo había pensado y más sabio de lo que le había dado crédito. Nerdanel estaría orgullosa.

Oh sabía muy bien que el peso del juramento al final arrastraría a la casa de Curufinwë a su fin, pero, con Nelyafinwë a la cabeza, al menos podía estar más tranquilo que este no llegaría con facilidad y que sería capaz de controlar a sus hermanos (al menos hasta cierto punto) mejor que Kanafinwë. Y que sería más sensato que su padre.

No tendría paz completa, pero disfrutaría esos momentos en que la tuviera, y se encontraría bajo la tormenta cada vez que una viniera, después de todo, era su deber como Rey de Arda.


End file.
